


only in the dark times i crave normality

by betterweather



Category: With Confidence (Band), pop punk
Genre: Gay, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterweather/pseuds/betterweather
Summary: Luke gets kicked out but Jayden makes everything okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is from gravity by with confidence. this !!! sucks !!! really !!! bad !!! it's really short and really gay per usual. a lot of homophobia.

"Jayden? It's me. I need to stay at your's tonight. A lot of shit just went down and I snuck out of my house." Luke said into the phone, tears starting to roll down his face. "Where are you? I know we only live a couple blocks away but it's cold tonight and I don't want you out their alone. I'll come get you." Jayden said while trying to find his keys, he was wondering what was wrong, but more importantly he wanted to get Luke inside and calm him down. 

"I'm at the corner of my stree-" Luke said, as Jayden interrupted saying he was on the way. In a couple short minutes, Jayden pulled up beside Luke, and helped the shaking, teary eyed boy into the car. 

Luke looked down at the car's floor for all of the short drive, trying to convince himself he'd be fine. Jayden was speeding through the streets between their houses, and soon pulled into his driveway. 

As soon as the boys got into Jayden's bedroom, he pinned Luke against his bed in a strong hug. Jayden held the shaking boy as he cried for what felt like hours, but he didn't mind. 

Luke finally pulled away from Jayden's arms, though he didn't want too. Jayden left to get him something for Luke to drink, since he was dehydrated from crying so much. 

"What happened Lu?" Jayden questioned Luke quietly, not see if he was ready to talk. "I came home and both my parents were sitting in the front room and they looked really mad. I was wondering what I did this time and then they just starting yelling and they wouldn't stop." Luke rambled on, stuttering on half the words. "Someone from their church saw us together holding hands and hugging and shit and they told my parents." Luke paused, starting to cry again. Jayden knew what this meant, Luke had never been able to come out to his parents, they were extremely homophobic.

Jayden pulled Luke down onto his bed, and Luke basically laid on top of Jayden. Jayden tried to comfort the anxious, shaking boy. “It’s going to be okay Lukey. I’d do anything for you.” Jayden whispered as he kissed the top of Luke’s head. Jayden patiently waited for a reply, but soon he realized that Luke fell asleep in his arms.

Luke was awoken by Jayden, who had breakfast for him. As they ate, they tried to figure out what they were going to do. 

"My parents don't even know that I left, but I have a feeling that they won't mind. They'd rather not have a son than have a gay son." Luke said. 

Jayden took a moment to think things over, then replied; ”You know how my parents are, they travel a ton and don't really mind if I have people over as long as I'm responsible. I'm not letting you go back home to that." Luke tried to bring a smile to his face, he knew his boy would make everything okay, as he always did. 

Jayden grinned at him, knowing things wouldn’t be perfect, but they’d be enough. "So Rockets, seems we're not going to have to sneak around anymore." Jayden said, winking at the end, thinking of the possibilities.


End file.
